<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Sells by Woobie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600663">Sex Sells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woobie/pseuds/Woobie'>Woobie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Gen, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woobie/pseuds/Woobie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 5 has to film a commercial for their acadamy showcasing how cool ninjas are in order to increase the number of applicants. Things don't go exactly according to plan however and the boys end up showing off a different set of skills instead.<br/>Inspired by ep 48</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Sells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is going to be my first ever published work so please let me know what I may need to improve on. I'll probably be doing just Boruto stories for awhile so expect to see more of the boys of Konoha. With all that said, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwabe, Lee, and Denki are getting ready to film a commercial on why Ninjas are cool in order to bring more attention to the acadamy. They've been practicing all day and Udon sensei reminds them that no matter what, stick to the script. With a lights, camera, action! The filming begins<br/>
LEE<br/>
Metal Lee shows off fitness by doing a split that highlights his impressive ass. He notices where the camera is focusing and turns his head back "Huh? my butt?" he runs a hand down one cheek "a ninja's backside reflects the fitness of his glutes, I do 100 squats every day so mine is quite large " he says proudly. He gets on his hands and knees to give the camera a better view of his backside, which stretches the fabric tight against it "Squats are important, but daily flexing is a great way for beginners to exercise anywhere, anytime to keep in shape" he says while flexing his ass causing the cheeks to press together and jiggle. The suit can barely stay together as small rips begin appearing in the fabric over his ass "Afterwards, it's important to massage the area to prevent soreness". He begins carresing and squeezing his squishy rear, one hand on each cheek rubbing all over, "mmmmm- this was always my favorite part" he says, a blush coming to his cheeks as his fingers sink into his soft behind. "A good stretch never hurts either" he puts his fingers into the crack of his ass and pulls it open, the rear of his suit can take no more and with a loud "r--r-riiip!" it comes apart and a tight brown anus is revealed to all. Lee goes bright red "D-don't look!" He shouts, reaching between his legs to cover his hole. He moves too forcefully however, and instead of covering his little pucker, two of his fingers burrow deep inside him "Oooooh!" he moans at this unexpected betrayal, his ring twiches around the new insertion in an attempt to expel the intruder but only manages to suck them in deeper causing him to rub against his prostate and send a ripple of pleasure through his body. "Aaah! Wha-what muscle is this?"he asks as he begins probing his tunnel for more of this new feeling, his knees slide apart in pleasure ripping the suit further and allowing his balls to pop into view. He hardly notices as he continues to explore his unclaimed ass. one hand goes back to squeezing his cheeks, harder now and with purpose, even giving it a few slaps that set it jiggling, it seems he wasn't lying about how much he loved getting his ass rubbed. His other hand is busy with his chestnut hole, the fingers thrusting in and out with increased speed and curling when they go in deep, his hips move in time with their penetration causing his balls to sway back and forth with the rythm."What a great workout, and an amazing muscle, what happens if I fl-flex?" he lets out a grunt and squeezes his sphincter tighter than before and the effect of his knuckle suddenly punching into his prostate is immediate "T-too much!" He tries to quickly remove his fingers but his ring has a vice grip on them, so instead of popping his fingers out he vigorously rubs them against his little pleasure button, which proves to be more than his body can take. "OH OOOOH FUUCK!" Is the vulgar shout that announces Lee's first anal orgasm, his balls retract into his groin and his anus starts contracting wildly, Lee manages to pull his fingers out with a loud "POP!" And rolls onto his back, panting. He looks forward and notices the camera still watching and realizes he just exposed himself to the whole village. "U-uhm" he stammers trying to regain his composure as the camera slowly zooms in on his prone body: cum leaking out of the suit and over his drained balls, getting ever nearer to his spasming anus, now slightly more ajar than before. "As you can see there are many different muscles a ninja can stretch-I mean flex!" He flinches as a bead of cum kisses the parted lips of his virgin cherry before slipping inside, the rest of the stream following soon after. "So I hope you'll let us help you, mmm! stretch yours" he says, not noticing that he made the same mistake as he snakes a hand downward and begins running a finger around his wet pucker. "Get in now while seats last, unf! yeah, get in!" he moans and with a squelch his finger slips right back inside his young hole. The shot going dark as he slips in a second, and then a third. <br/>
DENKI<br/>
Denki shows off equipment by opening his vest to reveal that the inside is lined with kunai, as well as his baring his naked upper half to the camera, it's clear the youngest member of the group hasn't been a ninja for very long, baby fat still clings to his young body, pushing out his chest and giving a slight chubbiness to his tummy. "With this specially reinforced outfit, I don't need mesh armour like the other guys! It gets kinda breezy though" he admits, a fact made clear by the way his cute pink nipples have puffed up and hardened into little nubs in the cold air "Lucky for me this belt has a ninja tool too, see? A hidden compartment!" he pulls it off to show the camera which leads to his shorts sliding down to his hips and exposing his lack of undies, his pubis coming into view as he shakes out the belt's contents, a black and red bottle with "always ready" printed on the front in cursive."The bottle says it's a heating gel, Just apply to the desired area and this enhancing rub will warm you up in seconds." He says, reading the back "I found it in my dad's drawer so it must be a new product we're testing, and you guys get to be the first to see it in action!" he says, pouring a large amount into his hand. He starts applying the rub on his stomach, giving a slight "ooh" as the cool gel touches his skin "Now for the best results, rub vigorously". He starts massaging the cream into his squishy belly with fast circular motions "I'm starting, hah, to feel warmer already" he says, his lips parting and breathing getting louder as the cream's secondary "heating" effect kicks in. He starts to stroke his chest when a hand brushes against a nipple, putting a hitch in his breath and a shiver through his body "A-applying this gel sure feels good, gotta tell dad to give our research team a raise" he murmers to himself as his other hand reaches up to join the first in cupping his chest. His hands rub all over himself but keep returning to his little buds, rubbing them back and forth on every pass before he gives up on warming his stomach and focuses only on his chest, squeezing his little breasts and rolling his nipples between his fingers "uhhhn, I'm starting to feel really warm now" red faced and panting, his eyes are half lidded and unfocused, his body is now slick and shiny with the lube as he pinches, rubs, and pulls at his chest "ohh yeah, It's so warm, mmm!" the lube runs down his stomach and into the hem of his shorts, soaking the material and leaking through to wet his thighs as well. One of his slimy hands starts reaches into his pants "looks like I gotta rub this part too" he says as his fingers start massaging his crotch, his moans get louder and he starts moving his hand faster and faster as he loses whatever self control he still had "My thing it's-Aah! It's on fire!" soon he has both his hands in his pants, pawing and squeezing at his concealed cock with wild abandon. The air is filled with a mixture of soft needy whines and loud pleasured moans coming from his mouth, combined with Faps! Plaps! and Slaps! coming from his sticky shorts. The once mild mannered young boy has been tranformed by his lusts into a mindless rutting machine, his clothing has tried it's best but the juvenile ninja's young body is almost completely on display, his vest has fallen from his shoulders to his elbows exposing the entirety of his upper body. His pants aren't faring much better, they had long past slipped down his hips and now his lower half is almost completely exposed, the only thing holding them up now is the tent he's made with his hands as he faps away. He needily thrusts his hips back and forth as if trying to fuck the air itself "Mmph! ooooh! SOOO HAAAWT!!!" He cries as he gives one final thrust that drops him to his knees, the button on his pants gives out and flies off causing the trousers to finally slide down and reveal their hidden prize: Denki's 4 inch cocklet, just as it seizes up and fires four thin ropes of crystal clear boycum onto his plush thighs. He spends a few minutes catching his breath before looking back up at the camera and realizing they're still rolling, a little smile creeps onto his face "Th-that sure was a powerful ninja tool huh? Well if you join up with the ninja acadamy you'll get to play with them all day, as long as you clean up after" he runs a hand down his thigh and blushes at the mixture of cum and lube covering them "And if you want, I don't mind giving a... personal demonstration on how to use your tool if you wanna watch-ah!" He shudders as his hand reaches the base of his shaft and his little peen fires off one more round of immature jizz across his hand before shrinking back into his sack. He looks down at the mess he made and giggles "If you do end up cumming to our school, bring a towel, you'll need it". He brings his fingers up to his mouth, tongue sticking out to sample his unripe seed as the screen fades once more.<br/>
IWABE<br/>
Iwabe shows off technique by displaying his own very own sexy jutsu creating a rock hard (literally) stone dick appear out of the ground "Ninja don't use physical jutsu but mental as well" he says as he clasps his hands together and suddenly, the phallus begins changing color and texture until it completley resembles a real dick. "The resemblance doesn't just stop at looks though, time to show you the full power of this jutsu!" He runs his fingers over the shaft and blows on the tip making it jump in his hands and grow even larger "It reacts just like the thing too" He says seductively as he presses his face up against the cock and gives it a long slow lick before treating it like a lollipop and licking it all over, spit shining the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head as drool runs down the length and over his hands he begins planting sloppy kisses on the tip, his breathing becoming more eratic and quietly moaning a little each time his lips touch the fake phallus before the camera zooms out to reveal a considerable tent in his pants, the bulge starts twitching as he begins deepthroating the rod in earnest, no longer trying to hold his voice back, his muffled moans are becoming louder and his thighs are rubbing together trying to stimulate his own unattended prick. After about a minute he pulls up for air panting as he holds the dick, now twitching more violently than ever, over his open mouth little dollops of pre drip onto his lips and tongue. His own boner jumps up and down in his pants and leaves a thick dark line on the outside of the fabric, both are clearly near their limit. Instead of shoving the rod back down his throat he opts to rest the head in his mouth while pumping his fist up and down the shaft causing the glans to slide back and forth through the cleft of his tongue. Faster and faster he strokes the dick until his hand is a blur on the shaft and he's panting onto the head which finally swells up and dispenses it's load into his waiting mouth. His hand doesn't stop though, not slowing down until every drop is either down his throat or spilling out over his lips. When at last the dick has shot all it has into him the genjutsu breaks and pulsing prick turns back into stone, the cum on his lips slowly fading as well until all that's left before him is a lewdly shaped, spit covered stone. "See, pretty cool huh!?" He says placing his hands on his hips and smiling at the camera, he feels something drip onto his foot and looks down to see cum leaking through the fabric of his pants as well as several lines of it plastered across the floor, it seems the technique was more effective on the user than the enemy. He turns away and scrathes the back of his neck, embarrassment clearly showing on his face "that one's still a little too advanced for me." He says before he glances back up at the viewer with a smirk, rubbing the head of the stone dick once more. "Hope to see you at orientation next year, maybe you can help me perfect it"<br/>
In the week after the commercial aired the Ninja acadamy saw an 80% increase both in new applicants and popularity. The boys would be recognized wherever they went and would be constantly asked for encore performances. They too became quite popular around the village, just not in a way any of them expected</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for getting all the way to the end! if I could ask a favor of you, please leave a comment, whether it be criticism, praise, or even what your favorite section was. I enjoy knowing what people think of my work and comments help me improve more than self reflection alone. See you in the next story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>